Vain
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Selamat, Ino. Kau sudah menjadi milik lelaki lain seutuhnya./#LOVE4INO/PeinIno-Anting/OOC,typo(s)/DLDR


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vain**

**OOC, typo(s)**

**LOVE4INO**

**Pein : Anting**

Kumantapkan hati untuk memasuki gedung sakral itu. Jam sembilan tepat. Berarti kedua mempelai siap untuk mengikrarkan sumpahnya. Kurapikan lagi _tuxedo_ milik Itachi yang kupinjam kemarin. Perlahan tanganku bergerak ke arah telingaku. Bekasnya masih terasa. Ya ... aku melepas semua _piercing_-ku dan menghabiskan gajiku tiga bulan untuk menghilangkan bekasnya.

_"Ino ... aku akan menemui ayahmu. Aku ... aku akan melamarmu."_

_"Pein..."_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gereja itu. Sangat megah. Dengan hiasan bunga di mana-mana dan hiasan lain yang kuyakin sangat mahal. Bahkan gajiku dua tahun tanpa makan pun, aku tak yakin bisa melaksanakan pernikahan semegah itu.

_"Aku tidak sabar, Pein. Aku akan memakai anting pemberianmu itu saat pernikahan kita."_

_"Kenapa tidak dipakai sekarang?"_

_"Itu sangat spesial. Aku akan memakainya di hari yang sangat spesial juga."_

Ia berdiri di depan altar itu dengan anggunnya, dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah di sampingnya. Gaun itu ... gaun yang sangat ia dambakan.

_"Pein, aku ingin memakai gaun ini. Dan aku ingin kau memakai _tuxedo_ ini. Cantik, buakn?"_

_"Ya, cantik. Sangat cantik."_

Ia sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Dengan kulit porselennya, dengan bibir merahnya, dan dengan surai pirangnya. Ia seperti ... malaikat. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat duduk tamu undangan. Aku akan menyaksikannya. Walaupun berat. Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melupakannya.

_"Ayaaaah~ Pein ingin bertemu denganmu."_

_"Untuk apa pemuda itu menemuiku?"_

"Sabaku Gaara, bersediakah Anda menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan di dalam pernikahan yang kudus? Bersediakah Anda mengasihinya, menghiburnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya baik pada waktu sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat selama Anda berdua hidup di dunia ini?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," ujar lelaki berambut merah itu dengab mantap. Bukankah harusnya aku yang berada di sana dan menyanggupi janji suci itu, Ino?

"Yamanaka Ino, bersediakah Anda menerima pria ini sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan di dalam pernikahan yang kudus? Bersediakah Anda mengasihinya, menghiburnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya, baik pada waktu sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat seelama Anda berdua hidup di dunia ini?"

Cukup lama Ino terdiam. Aku melihat lelaki berambut merah itu menyenggol tangan Ino—seperti memberi kode. Aku tahu kalau Ino tidak menginginkan pernikahan. "Ya, saya ... saya bersedia." Aku mendengar keraguan dari kata-kata itu. Bukankah aku yang seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingmu, Ino?

_"Mau apa kau menemuiku?"_

_"Saya ... saya ingin melamar putri Anda, Yamanaka-_san_."_

Kutundukkan kepalaku ketika lelaki itu menyematkan cincin pada jari manis wanita yang detik ini juga masih kucintai. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menyematkan cincin itu padamu, Ino?

_"Apa yang kaupunya untuk putriku?"_

Dia punya segalanya untuk Ino. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya punya cinta dan rasa ingin melindunginya. Dan itu tidak cukup untuk Ino. Lelaki itu mulai mendekati Ino dan mencium bibirnya. Terdengar riuh dari tamu undangan lain. Bukankah aku yang harusnya menciummu, Ino?

_"Aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan ini, Pein. Aku akan berbicara pada ayahku sekali lagi."_

_"Sudahlah, Ino. Tak ada gunanya lagi. Kita akhiri semuanya."_

_"Lalu, apa artinya lima tahun ini, Pein?"_

Ino tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum Ino-ku. Aku tahu itu bukan senyum tulusnya.

_"Ayah tak pernah suka kau bersama preman seperti itu, Ino. Apa yang kau lihat dari pemuda itu, hah? Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan kerja Ayah."_

_"Aku tidak mau!"_

Aku bangkit dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju altar—tempat pasangan itu berada—ketika semua orang mulai sibuk untuk keluar dari gereja itu. Aku ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar menjauh dari Ino. Memiliki sebuah gubuk kecil dan pekerjaan sedang di sebuah kota kecil terdengar menarik.

Ino menatapku sendu ketika aku berada di hadapannya dan suaminya. Ino ... dia memakai anting itu.

"Selamat, Ino." Hanya itu yang bisa ucapkan.

_"Ada apa denganmu, Pein. Nomormu tidak aktif dan aku tidak bisa menemuimu di tempat kerja. Kau menghindariku, Pein?"_

_"Kubilang sudah, Ino. Menjauh dariku karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih lain. Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi, mengerti?"_

"_Kau bohong!"_

"_Sudahlah, menjauh dariku!"_

_"Pein, kita bisa perbaiki ini."_

Ino tampak terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mulai bersuara. "Ya, terima kasih sudah mau datang," jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

Aku menatap lelaki itu dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. "Selamat. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya."

Lelaki itu menerima jabatan tangan ku. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

Aku menatap Ino sekilas sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu. Aku melihat tak ada kehidupan di manik _aquamarine _itu.

Baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan tempat Ino berdiri, aku merasakan sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang.

"Pein ... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Isak tangis Ino membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam gereja itu terdiam dan menatap ke arah kami. Aku juga melihat ayah Ino menatap tak percaya ke arah Ino.

"Kautahu kenapa aku memakai anting ini sekarang? Karena hari ini hari yang sangat spesial—aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku ... aku merindukanmu."

Aku merasakan pelukan Ino makin erat. Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena sejujurnya, aku juga merindukan pelukan ini.

"Kita bisa perbaiki ini, Pein."

Baru saja aku hendak menggenggam tangan Ino, pelukan Ino mengendur dan perlahan menjauh. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino yang kuyakin ditujukan pada lelaki itu.

Aku yang masih membelakangi Ino menatap ayah Ino yang berada di dekat pintu. Dia menatapku marah, sama seperti saat aku datang untuk melamar anaknya. Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini lagi, bukan?

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Seiring aku menjauh, aku mendengar tangisan Ino yang makin keras. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari gereja itu, aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat Ino terakhir kalinya. Ia masih menangis dan lelaki itu memeluk Ino-ku erat.

_Sakit._

Aku tersenyum sejenak dan kembali berbalik sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Selamat, Ino. Kau sudah menjadi milik lelaki lain seutuhnya. Maaf kan aku, lelaki gagal ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktumu. Dan ... selamat tinggal, Ino.

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N : Apaan neeh? Tiba-tiba baper T.T. Maafkan kalau ini ceritanya udah pasaran. Aku juga mau bikin fic ini gara-gara baca berita yang di Sulawesi itu loo.. wkwk. Temanya jadi ga keliatan. Ampuni hambaaa.. Yosh! Minta semangkanya dongs~


End file.
